


Crowley, The Red Nosed Demon

by Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale takes care of Crowley, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Common Cold, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Sick Crowley (Good Omens), Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Winter, crowley has a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl
Summary: When Aziraphale doesn't hear from Crowley, he goes to the demons apartment to check up on him, only to find the demon shivering with a cold.





	Crowley, The Red Nosed Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sweet little fic, an excuse to write about Aziraphale taking care of Crowley really. I signed up for a Good Omens Bingo, so this is also part of that.

Though Angels and Demons are immortal beings capable of things beyond human comprehension, once they have acclimated to earth, it seems that they are quite capable of earthly things, such as hunger, drowsiness, love and most annoyingly, catching colds. Winter had officially begun, bringing glistening snow that clung to every surface of London. Crowley loved the cold, it brought a burn far different from the fires of hell and it meant he could wear even more layers; however, layers were the last thing he wanted right now.

Curled into himself, the demon sat at one end of his sofa, drifting in and out of consciousness, while desperately trying to pretend everything was fine, but it was clear Crowley wasn’t succeeding. Even though the snow was falling hard outside the window, he was only wearing boxers and a t-shirt, anything else was far too warm as his temperature continued to rise.

Cracking open the front door, Aziraphale poked his head into the demons apartment, tentatively stepping over the threshold as he called out.

“Crowley?” It had been a few weeks since Aziraphale had seen him, usually, the demon would have popped by his shop by now. The absence of Crowley’s presence made the angel nervous, and ever since the apocalypse Aziraphale’s concern for the demon’s wellbeing only skyrocketed. The silence he was greeted with as he closed the front door didn’t help calm him. “Crowley..?”

Walking further into the apartment, the angel spotted Crowley on the couch, snoring. The small wave of relief Aziraphale felt was short-lived once he realized the demon was shaking, covered in sweat. Kneeling in front of Crowley, the angel raised a hand to rest on his forehead, he was burning up. Aziraphale’s cool touch caused the demon to stir, mumbling slightly.

“Crowley, dear.” The angel gently shook him. “Wake up.” Slowly, Crowley’s eyes began to open.

Looking up, the demon saw Aziraphale, his blue eyes were filled with worry, brows furrowed. “Angel…” Crowley croaked, a small smile tugged at his lips. “Am I dreaming?” But as he tried to sit up, he began coughing.

“How long have you been like this?” Aziraphale stood, heading into the kitchen to put the kettle on before going into Crowley’s bedroom.

“I don’t know,” The demon sniffled, watching Aziraphale move around his apartment. “I’ve lost track of time.” Crowley groaned as the angel wrapped a blanket around him.

“I didn’t even know demons could get colds.”

“I’m not cold,” Pushing away from the blanket, the demon tried to stand. “And I don’t have a co…a c…a-a-atchoo!” Crowley sneezed, causing him to fall back onto the couch.

“You were saying?” The angel asked, a smug look on his face as he handed Crowley a box of tissues.

“This is ridiculous, I’m a demon for Heaven's sake.” 

“Yes, well, it seems you are very ill,” Aziraphale said, heading back to the kitchen to finish making Crowley some tea. “And since you’ve let it go on untreated, you’re rather worse off. I have no choice but to nurse you back to health.”

“You really don’t-” The demon began to say when Aziraphale handed him his cup.

“Don’t try to talk me out of it, Crowley.” Aziraphale began wrapping Crowley up again, and this time the demon didn’t protest. “Now, do you think you can keep yourself alive while I go get you some medicine?”

“Will that even work on me?”

“I guess we’ll find out.” The angel said, making his way out the door. “Be good!”

“Well, now you’re just being facetious.” Crowley pouted, sipping his tea as he began to hum ‘Keep Yourself Alive’ by Queen.

~

It took Aziraphale longer than he’d anticipated, but he eventually found what he was looking for and headed back to Crowley’s apartment. Setting his things on the kitchen counter, the angel walked back to the sofa where Crowley had passed out again, tucked under the blankets. 

The demon always looked so peaceful when he slept. On nights when Crowley would hang around the bookshop, when Aziraphale was lucky and they were several bottles in, the demon would fall asleep on his old sofa. He’s waisted hours watching his friend sleep, transfixed by the rise and fall of the demon’s chest. Aziraphale memorized every detail, analyzed every movement Crowley’s face made. 

Taking a seat next to the demon, Aziraphale’s hand rose to brush back Crowley’s hair. He was still burning up, but at least the shivers were gone. 

“You will awaken, having dreamt of whatever you love most.” The angel spoke softly, withdrawing his hand as Crowley let out a pleased sigh, his eyes slowly opening. 

“Aziraphale,” He smiled. “I was beginning to think you weren’t coming back.” 

“Where on earth did you get such a preposterous thought?” Aziraphale asked, furrowing his brow as he stood. “Of course I came back. Now, come on, dear.” The angel held out his hand for Crowley to take. 

“I have a cold, angel, I’m not dying. I can get up on my own.” Crowley grumbled as he stood with ease, only for him to lose his balance as his vision began to blur, causing Aziraphale to catch him. 

“You were saying?” The angel questioned amusingly. 

“Shut up.” Leading the demon into the kitchen, Aziraphale sat him down, placing a glass of water along with some pills in front of Crowley. “...thank you.” He sighed. 

“Make sure to drink up, we don’t want you getting dehydrated,” Aziraphale said, coming back with a bowl. 

“What’s this?” The demon asked as Aziraphale placed it before him. 

“Soup, from that Chinese restaurant you like.” Grabbing his own food, the angel joined him. 

“You didn’t have to go through all this trouble…” He trailed off, ‘ _just for me’_ at the tip of his tongue 

“But I wanted too,” Aziraphale stated, giving Crowley a sweet smile. 

~

After they finished eating, Aziraphale joined Crowley on the sofa to watch a few episodes of Golden Girls. 

“Um, I think I’m going to take a shower. I feel gross.” Crowley said when the credits began to roll, causing the angel to look over at him. 

“Can you stand on your own?” Aziraphale asked, worry in his voice. Crowley laughed awkwardly, still unsure of how to act under the angels gaze, even after all these years. 

“Yes, angel. I’ll be fine.” He brushed him off as he stood. 

“Well, I’ll just be here then, in case you do need me. Just shout.” Nodding, the demon turned to walk off, hoping Aziraphale didn’t see him blush.

~

True to his word, the angel was still there when Crowley stepped out of his bedroom. The demons hair was wild, dripping water on his clean black t-shirt. Aziraphale sat at Crowley’s throne with his nose in a book. Only when he stood next to him, did Crowley realize what he was reading. 

“I didn’t know you were into romance novels, Crowley.” The angel said, closing the book and setting it on the table. “If I remember correctly, you said you didn’t read at all.” Aziraphale looked up at the demon, a smirk on his face. Opening his mouth a few times, Crowley stood with no explanation. “Come, dear boy. It’s time for you to take some more medicine.” 

Sauntering over to the liquor cabinet with what little dignity the demon had left, Crowley pulled out a bottle but was quickly reprimanded. “Not with alcohol! That’s not allowed.” 

“Not allowed by who?” Crowley whined, putting the bottle back before pouting as he leaned against the counter. 

“The instructions clearly say you’re not allowed to consume alcohol while taking this medication.” Aziraphale stated, handing the demon his next dose. 

“Yeah, maybe for lousy humans.” He mumbled but took the medicine anyway. 

“Well, if it wasn’t for lousy humans, you wouldn’t be getting any better.” 

“I wouldn’t be sick if it weren’t for them.” 

“No point in dwelling.” The angel huffed as he grabbed Crowley’s shoulders, moving him out of the kitchen. “It’s off to bed for you. You need to rest.” 

The demon groaned again, yet still complied, letting the angel lead him to bed as his heart began to pick up speed. He had to remind himself, Aziraphale was just taking care of his friend, that’s all it was. That’s all it would ever be. But once he was in bed and Aziraphale turned to go, his hand flew up to grab the angel’s wrist, moving faster than his brain could as he tried to think of a reason for Aziraphale to stay. “Please, don’t go.” Was all he came up with, but it was enough. Enough to cause the angel to stop and look at him. “I don’t want to be alone, please,” Crowley added, the final nail in the coffin. 

“Alright,” Aziraphale folded with ease, snapping his fingers, he changed into a t-shirt and boxers before sliding under the covers next to the demon. Wasting no time feeling awkward about it, Crowley turned over, wrapping his arms around the angel, resting his head on Aziraphale’s chest. 

“Tell me a story.” The demon whispered so quietly, if Aziraphale had been human, he would have never heard him. 

“What kind?” 

“Any.” Taking a deep breath, Aziraphale tried to think of all the books he had read in his life, but instead, decided to retell a memory. A memory of the day they met.

~ 

Crowley soundly slept for one month, three days, and eleven hours. Aziraphale would never admit to crawling back into his arms on more than several occasions, but he couldn’t help it. Not when the demon would so eagerly wrap his long limbs around him, pulling the angel into his sleep hazy warmth. Aziraphale had never understood the attraction of sleep until now, until Crowley snuggled closer to him, letting out a satisfied sigh. 

When the demon awoke to find his angel next to him, seemingly fast asleep, he was surprised, to say the least. What was more surprising was the fact that not only were Crowley’s arms wrapped around the angel, but that Aziraphale was reciprocating, his arm slung over the demon's waist. 

Though Crowley tried not to make any noise, not wanting to wake the angel, a small gasp escaped him causing Aziraphale to stir. Pulling him closer, the angel’s arms tightened around Crowley, who stiffened in return. Slowly, Aziraphale’s eyes opened to see the demon looking up at him. They were silent for a moment before-

“Achoo!” Crowley sneezed. 

“Bless you.” The words stumbled out of the angel’s mouth before he could catch himself. Crowley erupted in a fit of giggles. Unable to control himself, he buried his face in the angel’s chest, shaking with laughter. “Oh please, it’s not that funny.” Aziraphale said but soon began laughing along with him. “An angel blessing a demon, what’s there to laugh about?”

After a few minutes, their laughter subsided and the tension in the room vanished. Aziraphale lifted his hand to check Crowley’s temperature, finding it had gone back to normal. 

“You seem to have gotten over your cold.”

“Yes, it seems I have.” The demon agreed as they both laid there, still wrapped up in each other. 

“Are you hungry?” Aziraphale asked, his brain trying to think of a reason to pull away while his heart begged to stay. 

“Starving,” Crowley replied but made no move to leave. Instead, his eyes flicked down to the angel's lips before looking back up, only to find Aziraphale was looking at his mouth. Absent-mindedly, Crowley’s tongue darted out to lick his lips, his heart hammering against his chest. “Angel?” He breathed out, leaning in, only for Aziraphale to close the distance between them. 

Crowley’s hands grabbed onto the fabric of Aziraphale’s shirt, holding on tightly as his heart began to take flight. The angel’s lips were soft against his as he parted them, allowing Crowley’s tongue to slip past. Aziraphale tasted of tea and sleep and it made the demon want more, but all too soon they had to break away for air. 

Resting their foreheads against each other, they began laughing again, neither one convinced this was real. Crowley’s hand rose to caress the angel's face, unable to fight back the huge grin on his own. 

“So, um...food?” Crowley asked, not sure of what to say. 

“The Ritz?” Aziraphale suggested, earning him a small kiss. 

“Good idea, angel.” The demon slipped out of bed, tempting Aziraphale to follow suit. They had almost made it to the door when the angel sneezed, causing Crowley to grown.

“Oh no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, comments are loved and appreciated 
> 
> Shout out to @Thedoctorsblogger for beta reading and giving me support <3 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at  
> babbling-ineffable-fools  
> or  
> tv-saved-the-teenage-girl


End file.
